Arrival
by Bhion-san
Summary: Terkadang kisah manis terjadi di Bandara


**Disclaimer : Bhion-san**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut biru sedang asyik dengan laptopnya. Hari sudah gelap dan jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 21.45, itu artinya sebentar lagi dia harus _boarding pass_ karena pesawatnya akan berangkat pukul 22.30, sesegera mungkin ia harus masuk ke ruang _boarding pass_ karena ia tak mau membuat pacarnya, Carla dan kakaknya Lily, tapi Lily adalah seorang lelaki gagah dan tampan tinggi dan rupawan, menunggunya.

"Maaf, apa tempat disebelah anda kosong?" tanya seorang wanita cantik yang menggendong seorang anak perempuan berambut di pinkish yang sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Tentu sebentar lagi saya berangkat kok" Ujarnya sambil menurunkan segelas _Cappuccino_ nya dari bangku tersebut.

"Terimakasih, maaf merepotkan" Ujar wanita itu sambil menurunkan anaknya namun tetap sang anak masih merangkulnya karena mengantuk, maklumlah anak kecil.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama anda?" Tanya wanita itu sekali lagi pada pemuda tersebut.

"Nama saya Happy" balasnya dengan ramah.

"Lucy,Lucy Dragneel" ujar wanita itu dengan menggulurkan tangannya, kemudian Happy menjabat tangan wanita itu dengan hangat.

"Sedang menunggu siapa?" tanya Happy sambil sesekali menyeruput _Cappucino_ nya.

"Suami saya, dia baru saja terbang dari LA kesini"

"Los Angeles? Pasti masalah pekerjaan" Ujar Happy seraya sesekali menyeruput Cappucinonya. Ia khawatir Cappucinonya akan mendingin maka dari itu sebisa mungkin dia menghabiskannya sebelum _Boarding Pass_.

"Benar, dia sudah setahun disana, baru dapat jatah _off_ tahun ini…" ujar Lucy sambil mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang. Dilihatnya sang anak yang masih merangkulnya karena udara mala mini cukup dingin.

"Kerja jadi apa ya kalo boleh tahu?" Tanya Happy sekali lagi. Lucy membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum membalas pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Auditing, setelah itu dia kerja dikantor cabang disini"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, bisa ketemu sama adeknya ya?" Ujar Happy seraya menurunkan sedikit badan bagian atasnya dan menyelaraskan pandangannya dengan si anak kecil tersebut.

"Luna…"balasnya singkat, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan mamanya sekali lagi."

"Ya… adek Luna." Ujar Happy yang kemudian tersenyum ke arah Lucy dan kembali menatap Laptopnya.

"Kalo boleh tahu, Happy ingin pergi kemana? Tumben sekali pemuda sepertimu mengambil penerbangan malam?" tanya Lucy yang masih celingukan seperti mencari seseorang.

"Saya mau ke New York, yah bagaimana lagi? Kami terlalu sibuk mengurus proyek yang sedang kami kerjakan sehingga lupa untuk memesan tiket pesawat. Waktu pesan pun ini juga sudah mepet penerbangan terakhir. Mencari seseorang juga?"

"Eh, iya, mertuaku belum mun—" Tak sempat Lucy menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebuah teriakan membuatnya menolehkan pandangannya dan tetap mempertahankan pelukannya pada Luna.

"LUCY! Maaf Ibu telat, Nash juga tadi harus ke toilet dulu." Uajr seorang wanita paruh baya seraya menggandeng seorang anak lelaki berumur 6-7 tahunan dengan sesekali mengusap matanya karena mengantuk itu.

"Mama, Papa sudah datang belum?" ujar anak lelaki itu yang kemudian duduk disebelah Lucy dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"10 menit lagi ya sayang… pasti Papa datang kok." Ujar Lucy yang kemudian membelai rambut anaknya dengan sayang. Luna makin mempererat pelukannya karena ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur di kasurnya yang empuk. Happy hanya tersenyum melihat keluarga itu diliriknya arlojinya, bagus, ia masih punya waktu untuk menghabiskan Cappucinonya sebelum _boarding Pass_.

"Anak muda, juga menunggu seseorang?" tanya mertua Lucy pada Happy. Happy tersenyum dengan ramah sebagai tanda ia menyapa wanita itu.

"Tidak, saya menunggu waktu _boarding Pass,_ namun saya mau menghabiskan Cappucino ini sebelum berangkat, sayang sekali kalau dibuang,Bu." Ujar Happy.

"Panggil saya Gradine, jangan Bu, saya tidak setua itu, hohoho" ujar Gradine bercanda. Happy hanya tersenyum singkat untuk menanggapinya.

* * *

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit menunggu, orang yang Lucy tunggu belum juga tiba, mungkin pesawat mengalami _delay_ dan itu yang ada dibenak mereka semua, sedangkan Happy, masih berusaha menghabiskan Cappucinonya. Jujur ia tidak suka dengan kopi, tidak sampai membencinya, karena kopi membuat perutnya mual dan kembung, namun apa daya, ia berniat membeli coklat panas namun kedai coklat itu tutup lebih awal, kalau membeli susu, ia juga tidak begitu suka jika harus menghabiskan segelas penuh. Terpaksa ia membeli Cappucino dengan regular size. Ia bersyukur sekarang, Cappucinonya tinggal sedikit, ia bermaksud membuangnya dan segera menuju tempat _boarding_ Pass, ia pamit pada Lucy dan Gradine, serta Nash dan Luna, ia berdiri dan membawa semua barang bawaannya, dan berjalan menuju tempat sampah sebelum _boarding pass._ Tiba-tiba….

"PAPA!" Luna melompat dari pelukan Mamanya dan mengampiri orang yang disebutnya Papa itu. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut senada dengan Luna, sedikit lebih gelap, dengan pakaian casual yang santai, memandang sang putri dengan perasaan lega dan bahagia, senyumnya merekah memperlihatkan sederet gigi putih yang tersusun sempurna. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan menerima pelukan dari sang anak, kemudian menggendongnya dan mencium kedua pipi dan kening anaknya.

"Luna sehat? Luna nggak nakal kan?" tanya lelaki itu pada anaknya, Luna hanya tertawa renyah kemudian menggagguk dengan antusias dan kembali memeluk Papanya. Happy memandang pemandangan(?) itu dengan takjub, ternyata hubungan ayah dan anak tak bisa dipisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu. Lucy,Nash, dan Gradine berjalan menghampiri lelaki itu dan kemudian memeluknya. Nash hanya terdiam dan masih menggandeng tangan neneknya dengan erat. Hanya terdengar sesenggukan darinya.

"Selamat datang Natsu, we miss you" ujar Lucy yang kemudian mencium pipi kiri Natsu.

"Aku pulang." Ujarnya. Pandangan Natsu tertuju pada anak tertuanya. Ia melihat Nash yang sesenggukan dan kemudian Natsu berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Nash, maukah kau memberi Papa pelukan?" ujar Natsu seraya merentangkan kedua lengannya mempersilahkan Nash untuk jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"PA…PAPA!" Nash sedikit berlari saat Natsu mengatakan hal itu, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jangoan Papa jangan nangis dong." Ujar Natsu yang kemudian menggendongnya dan mengusap-usap punggung Nash, menenangkannya dengan perlahan dan lembut.

"Papa jangan pergi lagi… hiks…hiks…." Ujar Nash dengan nada sesenggukan.

"Papa janji." Ujar Natsu yang kemudian mencium kepala Nash dengan sayang. Gradine tersenyum dan kemudian mencium pipi kanan Natsu. Natsu menurunkan Nash dan kemudian menggendong Luna serta menarik koper barang bawaannya dan disampingnya Nash berjalan dengan menggenggam kaos lengan panjang Papanya. Sementara Lucy dan Gradine berjalan beriringan.

Happy tersenyum, dilihatnya hasil foto dikamera digitalnya, walau tanpa flash, lampu bandara ini membantu sekali mendapatkan pencahayaan dan momen keluarga Lucy sangat pas sekali. Happy sediki terharu dan kemudian memasukan kameranya kedalam tempatnya. Diliriknya alroji miliknya.

"ASTAGA! BISA TELAT KALAU BEGINI! SIAL!" secepat kilat, Happy berlari dengan senyum kepuasan di wajahnya. Malam ini, sebuah cerita terukir dibenaknya, tentang arti keluarga yang menunggu kedatanganmu setiap saat.

* * *

 **Ini berdasarkan kisah nyata dan saya alami sendiri saat nunggu Ibu saya dibandara. Tokoh Happy diperankan oleh seorang photographer yang saat itu masih sibuk dengan laptopnya dan duduk sekitar satu meter didekat saya, tokoh Lucy dan keluarganya juga berbincang dengan photographer tersebut** **saat menunggu suaminya. Dan ini semua adalah kisah nyata. Untuk momen natsu dan Luna sendiri, terjadi tepat dihadapan saya, jadi saya sedikit menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dan Happy yang telat adalah sama dengan yang dialami Photograper itu sampai passportnya jatuh saking paniknya.**

 **Itu saja sih, RnR mungkin :D**


End file.
